


Stuck

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [380]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow style, Conflict Resolution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they're stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> ****

The Avengers learned early on that living with Clint and Phil did not mean they could interfere or join in when the couple was fighting. (”They’re not dating, Stark” “Well, I know that! I can smell the UST from my lab.”) The last time someone tried to intervene, that same someone almost lost a finger (Steve). 

Hence, the oath never to touch an argument between Phil and Clint with a ten foot pole. And the Avengers have kept that oath fairly well, until today.

Today marked the one week since ‘the fight’, as Natasha dubbed it, started. It started innocently enough, with Clint stealing Phil’s bagel - which by now was an everyday occurrence in the tower - that spiraled into something huge that none of the others could even begin to comprehend. 

Natasha didn’t like seeing her friends fight and as such, she concocted a plan. It was a plan to force the two idiots to make up. 

And Tony liked her plan. In fact, he improved it.

That should have alarmed her, but at this point she didn’t even care. 

—

“Fury wants to see you both.” Natasha crossed her arms, leaning on the frame of the kitchen door.

“Did he say why?” Phil asked, sealing his tumbler.

“Yes. Right after we had tea with Gandalf and Dumbledore.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Good point.” Phil sighed and walked out of the kitchen. 

“Well?” Natasha asked Clint who seemed unperturbed by her announcement.

“I’ll follow after. I don’t want to share an elevator.”

“Suck it up, Barton.” She told him. “Would you really rather ask him what Fury said or share a 30-second elevator ride with him?”

Clint sighed and jumped off of the counter. “Fine.”

As soon as he was out of sight, Natasha turned to Tony and the genius blearily blinked at her. He raised a finger and downed his coffee before pulling the feed from the elevator to his Starkpad. He pushed a few buttons and the elevator jerked quite viciously before blacking out for a few seconds, only to be bathed in the eerie red emergency light. 

“Can I go now?” Tony asked, handing Natasha the tablet before heading for the coffee machine once more. 

“This was your idea, Stark.” She pointed out.

“Yeah, but I didn’t tell you to execute it at this ungodly hour.”

“It’s nine in the morning.”

Tony groaned.

—

“What just happened?” Clint asked out loud. 

“The elevator stopped.” Phil said, not really intending to answer Clint’s question.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” The archer rolled his eyes. “I meant, why did we stop? Is it a power outage?”

Phil crossed the few steps separating him from the access panel and pushed the alarm button a few times. “No, can’t be. The tower runs on arc reactor technology, remember?”

“Right. So, what? Emergency protocol?”

“What kind of emergency would require stopping the elevators?”

“Bad guys getting in or out?”

“Yes, because bad guys tend to use the front door when launching their attacks.” Phil said sarcastically, checking the wiring now.

“I don’t know.” Clint threw his hands up. “I’m just throwing ideas out there. There’s no need to get snippy with me.”

Phil sighed and gave up on tinkering with the wiring - Even Stark’s elevator was state of the art - “I’m just saying, if you were going to throw ideas out there, then at least have them be plausible.”

“I don’t see you giving ideas.” Clint pointed out, then looked up. “There - a way out. Climb on my shoulders.” 

Phil did as he was told and climbed the archer’s shoulders. He pushed on the panel, that should open with ease, but nothing, it wouldn’t even budge.

—

“Thanks for letting us borrow your hammer, Thor.” Natasha said sweetly, kissing the thunder god on the head.

“I do not see why you would need the aid of Mjolnir, but it’s a pleasure to be able to help my friends.” Thor said with a smile. “I can call on Mjolnir after the day is done, correct?”

“One, maybe two, hours tops.” Natasha guaranteed.

—

“Now what?” Clint asked with a sigh as soon as Phil was off of him. 

“There’s nothing to do but wait.” Phil sighed, lowering himself down to the floor to sit. “One of them is bound to notice we’re missing.” 

“Wait.” Clint said, suddenly hit by inspiration.

“That’s what I said.”

“No, I mean- Nevermind. Fury doesn’t call for a meeting before ten a.m. It’s his thing.” Clint explained. “I bet if you called Fury right now, he’d tell you that there wasn’t even a meeting in the first place.”

Phil took his phone out, only to find that there was no signal. Convenient.

“They set us up, Natasha and the others.” Clint concluded. “The question is why.”

“Isn’t it obvious? Because we’ve been fighting too much.” Phil answered.

“So? We always fight. We fight about the smallest things. They should be used to us by now.“

“We’ve never fought this long.” Phil offered. “Usually our fights last from five minutes to two hours. The bigger fights; around seven to eight hours. It’s never been longer than a day.”

“Still doesn’t give them the right to lock us in here.”

“They’re tired of- you know what? Let’s just stop this. I don’t wanna fight anymore and obviously the only way we’re going to get out of here is if we make up.”

“We could just wait it out.” Clint suggested with a shrug. “They can’t keep us here forever.”

“No, I don’t have the time to wait around here. I have a lot of work to do, Clint.” Phil massaged his temples, trying to ward off the incoming headache.

Clint frowned. “Well maybe it’s a good thing we’re trapped in here then. Finally get you away from SHIELD for a few hours.” 

“What are you talking about?” Phil frowned. 

“It’s all you do. Work. You never even have dinner with me and Nat anymore. We used to do it every night. Now, you’re always just ‘ _I’m busy, Clint_ ’ ‘ _I can’t right now, Clint._ ’ or ‘ _Maybe next time, Clint_ ’. When exactly is next time? When will you finally be able to pencil me and Natasha in in your very busy schedule?”

Phil was speechless for a second before his frown deepened, “ _This_  is why you’re mad at me?” He snorted, “This is ridiculous. What are you? A child? We’re both busy people, Clint. With jobs that happen to save lives everyday. Do you honestly want me to stop what I’m doing just to hang around with you?”

“I’m not saying you _have_  to stop. I’m saying you should take a break sometimes. And I understand that the work you’re doing is very important, And I know I sound like a spoiled brat right now, but I just wish you had a little time to spend with us.” Clint’s rant slowly turned into a mumble.

“I do spend time with you-”

“Not including movie nights. I meant just you and me… and Tasha. Just like before. Back before we knew monsters and aliens and magic existed.” 

“I’m sorry.” was all Phil could say.

“Don’t be, It’s not your fault.”

“I’ll tell you what, why don’t you, me, and Natasha go down to that old Italian place we used to go to when we wanted to pretend we were fancy this weekend?”

Clint pouted. “That’s what you said last time. Natasha and I pulled all the stops, and in the end you never showed. We even had this whole cake-slash-pyrotechnic masterpiece prepared for you.” 

“What? Why?” Phil asked, confused now.

Clint gave him a raised eyebrow and his best deadpan stare. “Take a wild guess.” 

Phil glanced at his watch and suddenly it dawned on him. “It was my birthday.”

“It was my birthday.” Clint mocked him.

“Clint, I’m so sorry. Time just got away from me, and when I looked at the clock, it was too late to even consider going to the restaurant.”

“Yeah, we guessed.”

“Tell you what, I’ll clear my entire evening this weekend and you can do that whole thing again. I’ll even pretend to be surprised.” Phil offered. 

“Really?”

“A man only turns 53 once.” Phil shrugged. 

“Okay. This Saturday.” 

“This Saturday.”

The elevator lurched, and the lights came back on, signalling that the elevator was online again. They both stood up and watched as the little window indicated that they were going back up to the communal living room.

“Glad we had that talk.” Clint said with a smile.

“Glad we made up.” Phil said sincerely.

“If you were someone else, I would’ve let you die in this elevator and eat your flesh to sustain myself.”

Phil snorted, "Graphic.” He noted. “Lucky I’m me then.”

Clint huffed. “No, you’re lucky I love you.” He shut his mouth just as the words escaped his lips.

“What?” Phil asked.

“What?” Clint stalled.

The doors opened and Clint made a run for it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/145616227201/i-dont-have-to-go-to-work-tomorrow-that-means-i)


End file.
